Save Me
by Rikulover4ever
Summary: Being in the realm of darkness isn't easy for Riku, but when he confess his feelings for Kairi a way out appears. But the only problem is that Kairi was out of earshot. When he arrives at Destiny Islands he must readapt to the way life use to be. But with
1. Chapter 1

CH1

"Riku…..Riku?" "Wake up sleepy head!" Riku jumped up and saw Sora right in his line of view. The only thing the older boy did in return to this was pull the covers over his head and roll over. "You know Riku your going to be late for school." Hearing this the older boy got up and looked at Sora. "It's Saturday." "I know but it got you up right." Riku chuckled and looked at Sora, "So what do you really want?" "Want to go to the beach and swim?" "Sure just let me get ready." Sora walked out of his room and Riku pulled out his blue swimming trunks. Riku walked out of his room to find Sora already in his swimsuit. "Let's go." They raced to the beach and of course Riku won. Everything seemed to be perfect. Kairi was already at the beach waiting for them. "You're finally up Riku!" Kairi smiled at him. "Race you to the water Kairi!" He gave her a head start than followed when he hit the water something clicked. This isn't right, something is wrong. Just then he vision blurred and once again he heard his name being called. He opened his eyes to the king looking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2"It was just a dream?" Tears rolled down the older boys cheeks. "Riku." "No, don't even try to say it's okay because it's not!" "Don't you realize where we are, well here's a reality check we are in the world of darkness. How can you be so cheerful?" Now tears fell even faster from the teenagers face. "I hate this you may have a light but I don't have one ." "I know you do or did you forget them. Sora and Kairi don't they make you happy." With this said Riku remembered his dream and smiled. "You're right thanks." The king smiled and nodded. Right when Riku sat down he heard a voice say his name. Riku looked over at the king he nodded which meant he heard it to. That's when he realized who it was Kairi. "Kairi I'm here." "Riku?" "Kairi please save me." Riku kept saying things, but Mickey assumed Kairi couldn't hear. "Kairi I need to tell you something, I love you." Right after Riku said this a white portal opened. Riku and the king looked at each other. "We go together." Walking beside each other they walked into the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

"Riku...Riku!" Hearing his name being called Riku jumped up to only bump heads with someone only to land on sand. "Wait sand." He looked around and to his amazement he was on Destiny Islands. "What else would you expect silly." That voice he knew who it was and turned around so fast he was dizzy, but still caught the person in a huge. Kairi was in shock as Riku hugged her. "Kairi I've missed you so much." "I've missed you to Riku." She pulled him away from her. She looked at him for several minutes his hair was longer, he was taller, and for the most part stronger. "I can't believe it's you Kairi." Riku stopped could this be yet another dream. Riku noticed in all of his dreams he never felt love or happiness. He leaned forward and kissed Kairi on the cheek. He blushed, but now he knew it wasn't a dream. "Riku I…" "It's okay Kairi." "I have a question were you calling my name earlier?" "Actually I was." "Kairi, did you hear any of my responses?" "No, but should I have been?" "It doesn't matter I'm just happy I'm back." "Kairi can we walk to my house I'm kind of tired." Right when Riku stood up he remembered something. "The king!" "Is probably at the castle, everything is going too alright." They started to walk to Riku's house when Riku wondered, "Shouldn't I say hi to everyone?" "Say hi tomorrow and I don't think your mom is home yet." They walked in silence all the way to his house. "Thanks for walking me home." "No problem." "Good night Kairi." "Night Riku." Before Riku could go in his house Kairi gave him a kiss on the cheek. Riku stood there dumbfounded. "One it's for pay back and a good night kiss. She walked in the direction of her house leaving a very shocked Riku standing on his porch.


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

Riku was awoken by someone walking about the house. Riku only assumed it was his mom. "Will she be shocked I'm here?" Riku wondered, but went down stairs anyways. Right before he hit the last stair he stopped to think what he would say to his mother. They had never been really close since his father's death. He took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen to find a woman that wasn't his mother. "Who are you?" When the women turned around he recognized the women as Kairi's mother. "Oh, hi Mrs.Sakura." "Good Morning Riku, Kairi said you would probably by hungry she went to the store to get some milk." "Not that I don't appreciate what you're doing for me but where is my mother?" "Riku when you disappeared your mother thought there was not point to being here without anyone else she loved. Riku we don't know where your mother is." Riku just starred at her tears filled his eyes but he didn't let one fall. "I'm going for a walk." He jogged out the door knocking into Kairi which meant the milk she was holding was now on the ground. "Riku where are you going?" She never got an answer from him, he never even turned around. Riku reached the beach and just sat down and then the tears fell. "I thought coming back would be a good thing but all it has done so far today is made me sad." While Riku was talking to himself a visitor was watching from a distance. Riku felt arms wrap around him and someone say "It's going to be okay." Riku looked up and smiled when he looked into the eyes of his best friend "Sora."


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

"Sora?" "Riku your really back I heard Kairi talking about it earlier while she was at the store." Riku rolled his eyes then turned his attention back to Sora. "How have you been Riku?" "I've been better." "I know something that will make you happy Sora pulled away from Riku and stood up and helped Riku up. "Now that I'm stronger I bet I can beat you in a duel." All Riku did at this point was let out a small chuckle. "Sure I'll duel you, but I'll win." "Well, let's go!" Sora tossed Riku a wooden sword. Riku makes a swift movement at what Sora thought was his face, but Riku tricked him and instead of hitting his face he hit his legs which knocked him down. Then he put the sword to Sora's neck, "I think I win." "Man, I guess you do, but one more thing." Sora swipes Riku off his feet and Riku lands on his butt. "You know what Sora you haven't changed. Riku got up and helped Sora up. "Hey Riku there's this party tonight at my house do you want to come, the entire gang will be there. "Sure Sora it sounds like fun." Riku smiled "What time does it start?" "At 6 p.m. tonight." Riku glanced at his watch it read 4:30. "Well, if I'm going to go at all I need to go home right now and get ready, so I'll see you later Sora." Riku headed to his house wondering if Kairi was still at his house, thinking she was he tried to figure out an excuse for knocking her down earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

Riku walked into his house to find Kairi and her mother sitting at the dinner table. "Hi and um sorry about earlier Kairi." "Don't worry about it my mom told me what happened, are you hungry?" "Shouldn't there be food at Sora's party?" "So you're going!" "Of course, I just came home to take a shower and get dressed." "Okay Riku see you at six!" Kairi and her mother left, and finally Riku had some privacy. Although Riku didn't mind the privacy he house seemed ghostly quit. He firstly took a shower, then got dressed, and fixed his hair. By the time he was finished it was 5:55 and with just enough time to walk to Sora's. When he arrived a lot of the people he remembered where there. He finally saw Kairi and Sora standing in the corner and talking. He headed over to them but before he could reach them he was mauled by tidus and several others. Riku ended up talking to them most of the time. Finally just about when the party was over Riku got to them. "Sorry guys I guess I was missed more than I thought." "It's okay Riku why don't we spend the next 5 minutes together." Just as Sora said this to Kairi and Riku a slow song came on. "Sora unless you want to slow dance with me, I suggest you find a partner, and don't even try to dance with Kairi because she's dancing with me." In response to this all Sora did was stick his tongue out at Riku. "Fine and besides Yuna is so looking at me, she wants me." "Sure Sora go with that I'm sure she wants you just as much as she would want a wet and smelly dog." Riku and Kairi laughed and Sora rolled his eyes and walked in Yuna's direction. Riku looked in Kairi's direction, "Shall we." They walked onto the dance floor and everything seemed to disappear. This moment seemed to last forever, well that was until the song ended. But right before it ended Riku leaned in to kiss Kairi, and was interrupted by a loud thud outside and there were more thuds followed by the first one. Riku looked at Kairi and gave her a silent "I'm sorry." Then both he and Sora ran out the door. Riku stopped and so did Sora as their keyblades formed in their hands. Riku took the lead and Sora followed, but when Riku saw what was causing the noise he fell backwards "No, I can't Sora I'm sorry." Sora ran forward to see what had made Riku so scared and saw the heartless heading not for him but for Riku. "Stay away from him!"


	7. Chapter 7

CH7

"Stay away from him!" Sora runs forward and starts to slice at the heartless. Riku finally gets up and his keyblade appears in his hand. He helps Sora kill the heartless, but while he was helping Sora the heartless kept saying he doesn't belong here. Once they were finally defeated, and Kairi knew it was safe she ran outside. She saw Riku on the ground and silent tears falling and Sora trying to tell him something about they were telling lies. Kairi told Sora she would handle it from here and he went back to the party. "Riku what's wrong?" "Their right I belong in the darkness, not here I'm leaving." He got up and pushed Kairi aside. "Riku wait don't you care about anyone than yourself?" Riku stopped dead in his tracks. "Actually Kairi I do." "Riku please don't go." She walked over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and said "Kairi the person I care about is..." "Shhh." "Let's just go back to the party ok Riku." She grabs his hand and they head back to Sora's house. Around halfway there Riku falls to his knees, and grabs his head. "Riku what's wrong!" "Kairi I hear voices in my head there saying I don't belong here and that I should run far away from here." "Riku don't listen." "Kairi I can't handle it." With those words Riku fell into Kairi's arms unmoving.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Riku awoke in the middle of the night and found Kairi in a chair next to his bed. "Kairi?" with this being said she jolted up and smiled at him. "You're up how do you fell?" "Fine" Riku do you still hear the voices?" Riku shock his head no in response. "Well get some rest and don't worry I'm not going anywhere.

Riku awoke again at 6am by an alarm and looked around and found Kairi in the same spot as before and quickly turned the alarm off. He smiled and got up and got dressed and got cleaned up. He heard Kairi getting up so he quickly walked back in the room not wanting to worry her. She looked at him and smiled and looked at the clock. "I suppose you're ready for school." "I'll meet you there." She walked out waving at him and Riku started to head to school.


End file.
